<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[乐扣中心]带我回到万物初始时 by NorthArctic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851718">[乐扣中心]带我回到万物初始时</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic'>NorthArctic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>致郁警告  多cp单恋＋角色死亡</p><p>（2019/12.悄咪咪补个档，俺恨某福特）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Multiple One-sided Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[乐扣中心]带我回到万物初始时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissimozucca/pseuds/altissimozucca">altissimozucca</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>授权见原文评论区～</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雨滴轻轻敲打在形形色色的车顶盖上，发出连绵不绝的脆响，打破了十月夜晚那令人憋闷的沉寂。平日里熙熙攘攘的蒙特卡罗街此时却分外空旷，而这不同寻常的一幕正如同现在的Charles-----被一切所抛弃，阴郁绝望，同时寒冷至极。</p><p>他拖着沉重的步子走在莫林大道上，把手缩进黑色外套的口袋里。雨下得越来越急了，他空着的另一只手紧握着一把黑伞的伞柄，伞檐压得太低，雨水沿着帆布滚落下来打湿了蓬乱的头发。Charles紧紧合上眼睛，一大滴水珠打在他的前额上，顺着脸颊上先前哭过的泪痕滑下。</p><p>他止不住地回想起在一切都急转直下之前的那些日子，心境比脚步还要沉重几分。无止境的抑郁将他裹挟着拖入深渊，脱身不能。纵然他尚未在黑暗中摔得粉身碎骨，但离那日已经不远了。他的生活如同一出巨大的悲剧，而他成为了不幸的主角。尽管也曾万般挣扎，最终却还是没能撑到时来运转的那一日。</p><p> </p><p>Charles停在了圣-查尔斯教堂的楼梯前，向左右看了看，随后穿过空荡荡的马路，爬上那层层叠叠的阶梯，心头如同压着千钧重负。他在宏伟的大门前站住脚，思忖着是否应该直接回家去，把那件事情一了百了。</p><p>“不行，你来这儿是有原因的。”Charles最终对自己说，轻叹了口气，走进了空无一人的教堂。</p><p>一进门Charles就有了种转身逃离的冲动，但他强压下那份不适，把手指在圣水里浸过后画了个十字，转身走到后排的长椅处坐下，努力忽视胸口被攥住一般的压抑。他将手指交叉在一起，闭上眼睛，试图获得苦苦寻觅的那份平静。</p><p>“Au nom du Père et du Fils et du Saint-Esprit. Amen.” </p><p>*以圣父，圣子，圣灵之名，阿门</p><p> </p><p>在周遭众多圣徒雕像冰冷而无机质的凝视下他感到自己是如此渺小。他不敢抬头向前看，害怕看到救世主回望的眼神，自己悲观厌世的情绪以及如果心灵永远得不到安宁后他的打算---一定会令主感到失望的。</p><p>他合着眼静静坐在那里，大脑里一片空白又同时思绪万分。随着时间缓缓流逝，放在厨房柜子里的高档香槟，还有浴室里各种各样的药片越发引诱着他回家去。他的胸口像灌了铅一般，呼吸渐渐急促起来，手心也开始冒汗，脑海中不断考虑着到底该做什么，想什么。</p><p> </p><p>说真的，当一个人五年以来第一次去教堂，他们能做什么呢。</p><p>就算曾有上帝想救你，Charles，祂也早就走了。</p><p>回家吧。</p><p> </p><p>“Notre Père, qui es aux cieu.”  *我们在天上的父</p><p>他开始在脑海中祈祷，低声念叨着经文，似乎怕有人偷听一样。Charles不知道他呆在一个和自己同名的教堂里做什么，是来忏悔还是只为寻求一个启示，好指引着他走出那困扰多年的抑郁。</p><p>所有都是他一手酿成的错误，是他自己将那些黑暗引火上身。一切都早在十五岁时，他爱上了Jule，尽管年长的男人从未知晓教子的种种情愫。那是Charles第一次觉得自己有罪，满心想着另一个人---一个比他大得多的男人---孤零零地躺在卧室里，只有清冷的月光和负罪感如影随形。</p><p>随后他便失去了Jule。他的整个世界都在轰然间分崩离析，徒留遍地的碎石瓦砾。头脑中那处虚妄的，精心建造的城市被付之一炬，左胸裂开了一道深深的伤口，血流如注。死去的不仅仅是Jule，Charles的一部分也随之而去了。</p><p> </p><p>他甚至还没有足够的时间从失去Jule的悲痛中走出来，接连来的便是父亲的死讯。Charles才刚刚经历完悲伤的五个阶段中的第三级，而父亲的去世又逼迫着他从头经历那些痛苦。他感觉自己陷入了第四阶段的死循环中，被无尽的抑郁所淹没，从未真正接受两人都已经离开的事实。*</p><p>Charles叹了口气，感到一滴泪水从眼角滑下。他忙不迭地把它擦去，紧咬着下唇不让它颤抖，再次把手指交叉在一起祈祷道，“Je vous salue Marie.” *万福玛丽亚</p><p> </p><p>他不该在坐在教堂向圣母玛利亚祈祷时想起Giada，正是不忠夺去了他生命中唯一的挚爱---除了Jule。如果说爱上Jule体现了Charles身上所有的病态与偏执，那Giada便完全相反---她甜美，迷人而心地善良，是所有男人都想拥有的那种女人。</p><p>而他却再次把一切都搞砸了。</p><p>在失去她之后Charles才意识到自己究竟做了什么，这让他在短短时间里崩溃了第三次。Charles知道他们曾拥有的一切如今已然远去，试图挽回的努力只是徒劳，而且如果是她犯了错，他会第一个指出来。相反，他静静地任由Giada发泄她的不满与失望，理所应当地为发生的事情责备他。随后她便头也不回地离开了，再也不看那个一手毁掉他们建立的一切的男人。</p><p> </p><p>当Anthoine也死去时，Charles甚至毫不惊讶。那感觉就像上天在密谋着对付他，把所有的招数都加诸于这个年轻人身上，还指望他毫发无损地度过这一切，依旧能站起身来。而他正是这么做的，有生以来第一次在斯帕获胜，香槟的味道让他想起剧毒而他并没有解药。</p><p>当走进旅馆房间时，Charles感到自己终于摔在了绝望与黑暗织就的深渊底部。</p><p> </p><p>“Gloire au Père, au Fils et au Saint-Esprit.”</p><p> *荣耀归于圣父，圣子，圣灵</p><p> </p><p>Charles什么都感觉不到了。他坐在长凳上背诵着小时候学过的祷文，眼睛紧紧闭着，嘴唇低语着那些字句，舌根徒留苦涩。他不值得被原谅，在给别人带来那么多痛苦之后他也根本不配获得救赎。</p><p>他应当坚不可摧，挺过所有突如其来的不幸，他是明日的冠军，是最年轻耀眼的天才，这些东西几乎组成了他生命中的一切。如今离实现梦想只有一步之遥，他却感到自己再也无力踏出那最后一步，内心的痛楚盖过了其余的一切，就要把他摧毁。</p><p>Charles把自己藏在头盔之下，把心也同样掩盖起来，只留一双不露情感，但同时又写满了情绪的眼睛给世人看。</p><p> </p><p>他站起身来，双手交握着走向祭坛，跪在基督的塑像下，在胸前画了一个十字并低语道：“主啊，请宽恕我即将犯下的罪过。”没有回应传来，空荡荡的大厅里一片寂静，只有雨点轻轻敲打着教堂的彩窗。</p><p>Charles挺直了身子，最后深深看了祭坛一眼，随即走出了教堂，连同他所有的希望也抛在了合拢的门后。</p><p> </p><p>当他走下台阶回到莫林街时，他想到了Pierre。Pierre，他从孩提时代的朋友；Pierre，他眼下生命中唯一真正的好人；Pierre，从来不会因为Charles挑逗自己而对他抱有偏见，同时又温和地拒绝那些暗示，尽量不让Charles失望。</p><p>Charles永远忘不了当他吻上Pierre时对方惊慌失措的表情，他自己的嘴唇因为哭出的泪水而咸涩无比。然后Pierre便走掉了，徒留Charles一个人失魂落魄。Cate自然不会再对摩纳哥人正眼相待了---如果换他在她的位置，他也会这样做。</p><p>某种意味上，Charles其实很高兴Pierre在那个九月的婚礼夜晚推开了他，不然故事将会以两颗破碎的心结束，而他们无一属于Charles。</p><p> </p><p>Charles看着眼前熟悉的建筑，回忆起在愈演愈烈的竞争之前，那些和Max共度的宁静夜晚。Charles最终也彻底搞砸了他们之间的关系，虽然他不能称之为真正的关系，那更像是一种两人互相寄托情感的方式，同时也会毁掉对方。</p><p>Charles很高兴Max和他一样随性而冲动，两人都会在需要时毫无顾忌地去寻找对方。他们急需些东西来转移注意力，而似乎在对方身上找到了这种感觉，因为意识到彼此都背负着同样沉重的负担。</p><p>这并不是解决问题的最好方式，但确实很奏效。而且如果没有那么坦诚的Max，Charles还能评判谁呢。</p><p> </p><p>他继续赶路，雨下得更大了起来。他任由雨水冲刷过身体，湿粘的衣服紧紧贴在皮肤上。他抬眼望向天空，阴郁暗沉的乌云使得心口一阵紧缩。Charles终于回到了自己的公寓，他打开门走进去，脑海和心中都空空落落。</p><p>他走进厨房，拿过柜台上那瓶黑金相间的香槟，然后向浴室走去，一排药瓶正摆在水槽旁边。Charles随便打开几瓶，把一堆药丸倒进手里，那些片剂是如此色彩斑斓，他内心却是疯狂滋长的黑暗。</p><p>至少这辈子里的唯一一次，Charles对自己感到心满意足。他坐进浴缸中，打开了碳罐，深深吸入了一口熟悉的气体，感到平静充盈着周身。他不由得挥了挥手，只为了今生最后一次品尝这气味。然后他把那一把药片塞进了嘴里，就着苦涩的酒精将它们悉数吞下，把瓶中剩下的酒全都倒在了身子上。</p><p> </p><p>Charles闭上眼睛，随着一声轻叹逸出唇间，他逐渐沉入了梦乡，再也不会醒来。心脏里一无所有，脑海中了无牵挂，胸膛内空空如也，就这样慢慢陷入了无边无际的黑暗之中，直至永恒。</p><p> </p><p>-------Eternal end-------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*五阶段理论: 在面对令人悲伤的变故,特别是死亡时, 人们要依次经历否认，愤怒，讨价还价，抑郁和接受这五个阶段</p><p> </p><p>“Heart empty, mind empty and chest empty as he slowly succumbed into darkness for all eternity.” </p><p>这个扣太戳心惹，一直觉得他少年老成的确是因为背负了太多，亲人与好友相继离世的巨大打击是其他围场小年轻都没有过的经历，因此他在某些方面也必定比同龄人成熟，或多虑。他像是带着使命而来，不单单为实现自己的冠军梦。无论是访谈所说“夏尔在做的是继承朱尔的遗产”还是想告慰父亲的在天之灵，他的境地与选择都比别人狭窄许多，赛场内外皆没有回头路。生者若停下脚步，死者未竟的心愿何以为继？纵然难以克服铃鹿赛道的阴影，他也必须要开过那道弯，必须要赢，他要一切，他要更多，不只是好胜心驱策着他，他不只为自己的荣耀踏上赛道。上帝对这个孩子太过残忍，赋予了他多少天分，就从他身边夺走了多少挚爱。逝者无言，不知何时他才能放下重担，或许在捧起世界冠军的香槟酒瓶那日，泪与酒打湿脸颊之际终究可以补上迟来的一句---父亲，比安奇，你们放心去吧…</p><p>(个人看法不喜请勿喷  总之很希望乐扣下赛季能更进一步！⁽˚̌ʷ˚̌ʺ⁾</p><p> </p><p>（（补档吐槽:这赛季，哈哈，哈哈哈(；´д｀)ゞ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>